


I’ll be here for you

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Father Charles Xavier, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Telepathy, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I’m your father, Peter. There is nothing that is going to change that, alright?”
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff & Charles Xavier
Comments: 23
Kudos: 135





	I’ll be here for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librata/gifts).



> A bit of fluff for [librata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librata/pseuds/librata). Threw in speedy bois because of your excellent ship name. I hope you enjoy <3

Charles was studiously grading papers, a record playing softly in the corner and a fire burning in the corner, when someone knocked on the door to his office. A simple stretch of his mind alerted him that it was Peter, and a closer look at his surface thoughts showed he was seeking advice for something that was causing him great distress. Sighing at his work hours being cut short, Charles began filing away his papers so he could easily come back to him the next chance he had, and looked up towards his door. 

_ Come in, _ Charles projected, not much one for yelling. His first and utmost priority in life would always be to young mutants in need, no matter what that happened to look like. 

Within one blink and the next, Peter was sitting on one of the comfortable chairs Charles had in front of his desk, fiddling his hands in his lap in such a way that they looked like nothing more than a blur for how quickly he was moving them. Charles didn’t want to go any deeper into his thoughts even if he knew Peter was quite comfortable with his telepathy after living in the mansion for as long as he had. 

“Good afternoon, Peter,” he greeted, not bothering to mention that it was a class period knowing how distressed he felt. Charles sent a quick thought along to Logan, who was teaching the history class Peter was currently skipping out on, then focusing back on the young man. 

“Hey-o Doctor-Dad,” Peter greeted him. “What’s shaking?”

The name, as it did every single time Peter used it to address him, caused a soft smile to curl his lips upwards. There had been many, many years when Charles hadn’t been able to imagine himself having children. He was very queer, for one, and after losing the use of his legs, he hadn’t been sure he would be able to keep up with a young one of his own. Then he’d started up the school, and Charles had been surrounded by so many children he couldn’t even  _ imagine  _ having some of his own. 

But then Peter had shown up. Charles had felt a connection to him from the very moment they’d met. He was an incredibly bright young man who didn’t see himself as anything more than the trouble he caused. Charles was sure it was because he had a tendency to take in broken, battered strays in the hopes of somehow healing them, but he and Peter had grown quite close. 

Then, Erik had shown up, his wretched helmet nowhere in sight, and had asked Charles for nothing more than a chance. He hadn’t been able to say no for decades worth of reasons, and they had slowly fallen back in love. His relationship with Peter had been strained until the boy finally came to him with the admittance that Erik was his father. 

That had changed nothing between them, which Charles was very, very clear to let Peter know. He’d come to care for him deeply and the boy’s relationship, or lack thereof, with Erik didn’t change their dynamic a single bit. After a few months of them all being awkward, he and Peter were back to being just as close as they had been before Erik had shown up. 

In fact, they were even closer, which was clear by the way Peter had recently begun to refer to him. 

Still smiling softly, Charles answered with, “I was just getting some grading done in my free period. Peter, what’s bothering you?” as Charles knew that if he allowed Peter to get to the point on his own time, it would take them ages. Despite his super-speed, or perhaps because of it, Peter was exceptionally talented at avoiding a problem. 

“Can you help me with something?” Peter asked him quietly, chewing on his lips as he started vibrating his knee at such a pace Charles couldn’t even see it moving but knew it was happening for how strongly Peter was projecting his nervousness. Goodness, but something was severely bothering him.

“I can certainly try, you know that,” Charles told him kindly, pressing into Peter’s mind just how much he cared for the young man so he would know that he didn’t need to worry about coming to Charles (and act which both Peter  _ and _ his father enjoyed, which Charles privately found very adorable). 

Peter nodded so fast his heard was nothing but a blur. Charles smiled at him, unable to stop the swelling warmth in his chest as he looked at the boy he considered a son. He could tell just from the thoughts Peter was projecting loudly enough that they were impossible not to hear that he was working himself up to tell Charles something he thought Charles would be upset with him over. He couldn't imagine what that might be, unless Peter had committed a crime, which Charles was sure wasn’t the case.

After a few moments that most likely felt like hours to Peter, the boy took a deep breath and very uncertainty said, “I...well you see, uh, I think I might, sort of, a little bit, like someone?” 

“Oh, is that right?” Charles asked with a grin, unable to keep down the little swell of proud excitement he felt. Goodness, he really was a father, wasn’t he? “And who is this lucky person?”

Peter’s entire face turned red. Charles had to bite down a snicker at the sight, which was something he’d  _ never  _ seen from the boy before. He held himself back from looking through his thoughts to find out just who it was, knowing that Peter would tell him if he wanted to and felt like he was ready. 

“So, well, that’s where it gets complicated,” Peter said quickly, before taking a deep breath and admitting, “I like two people. A lot. And I want to be with both of them and I think all three of us would be really good together but I don’t know if they would want that or be open to that or if I’m just being greedy wanting too much and I’m worried Dadneto won’t approve and I don’t know what to do but they’re all I can think about every single day and I feel like I’m going crazy!”

Oh, goodness. Charles had lived a relatively full life before he earned his Doctorate, and there were many things that he’d seen in the queer community that you wouldn’t ever dream of seeing anywhere else. While  _ incredibly _ uncommon, he knew that “throuples” existed and had seen some living happily in his younger days. He knew, however, that it was just as hard, if not harder on them, than it was for the rest of the community.

Wheeling around his desk, Charles waited until he could grab hold of Peter’s hand and squeeze it comfortingly before saying, “Thank you very much for telling me all of that, Peter. I...well, I don’t think you’re being greedy just by having feelings, no. You said you think the three of you would work well together, why is that?”

“It’s just...it’s always so awesome when we all hang out, ya know? And I feel like we’d really balance each other out if it was the three of us,” Peter looked close to tears by the time his sentence trailed off quietly. His next words were nothing but a whisper that Charles heard echoing through his mind for how deeply Peter believed them. “I just...I think I might be in love with them.”

“Oh dear,” Charles said, squeezing his hand again, “that’s always incredibly hard.”

Peter nodded his head, and then projected forward a very clear image of Kurt Wagner and Warren Worthington sitting together on Peter’s bed and laughing over something Peter had told them. It was overlaid with a series of very strong feelings that had Charles nodding his head in agreement with Peter’s assessment that he was potentially in love.

Charles wasn’t sure what to say. His own experiences with love, with  _ Erik, _ truly, had not all been very good. He was sure the heartache that coloured his and Erik’s relationship wasn’t something that he would wish on anyone, especially someone he cared for as much as Peter. Instead of offering empty advice or useless words of comfort, he tried to be as honest as possible. 

“No matter what happens, I’ll be here for you,” Charles told him seriously, and then found himself struggling to keep his voice even as he added, “I’m your father, Peter. There is nothing that is going to change that, alright?”

Not even a second after he’d finished speaking, he had a lapful of clinging speedster. He chuckled fondly, running a hand over Peter’s grey hand and wrapping his other arm around his back to keep him supported over his lap. 

No, perhaps Charles had never imagined himself having children, but there was nothing that would ever change how much he loved his son. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
